Set
Xi Tai is a Demon King whose return is awaited by the Followers of Set. Appearance When he is introduced as Mu Jing Ren, he is dressed as a student. His face is covered in deep scars that left him as "ugly" in the eyes of his fellow classmates. Personality Xi Tai is described as being as two minds fighting over one soul. As Mu Jing Ren, he was a kind and gently boy, who took a liking to Yue Jian over the course of their time together at school. He acknowledge that he came into the world hastily and that destiny was against him. He learnt to care for Yue Jian as she showed him great kindness that others did not and she was with his thoughts for a long time. This built up a desire within him to protect her and everything that made her happy, to lead a normal life where they go to school everyday. He had a strong will and fought with Xi Tai for a long time over control of the body they inhabit, though eventually lost and supposedly "died", allowing the Xi Tai persona to fully take over in his stead. Still he knew what he was becoming was bad and had even attempted to halt his cursed fate all along the way. Xi Tai, in his natural form, is the stronger persona and eventually wins control over their shared soul and body for this reason. Deceitful and cruel, Xi Tai is very much the polar opposite of Mu Jing Ren. He heals Yue Jian only to keep her alive long enough for Isis to get her body and has no pleasure in healing her. He has patience, he believes fate will turn in his favour eventually and knows that mortals have their limits. He has long disdain for his rival Osiris, due to their past interactions. This originally caused him to depart from the world, having lost the will to continue on in his current state. Due to his status of being on par with deities the concept of Sin and Venture, ideals valued by mortals, are foreign concepts to him as they are to others like Isis. As such, he oes not feel true emotion at all like a mortal does. For this reason, he sees little in Yue Jian and was more annoyed by her insistence that Mu jing Ren still lives then he cares for her existence at all. And if not for her purpose in regards to Isis, he would likely have had little interest in her at all, he finds no pleasure in healing her wounds or dealing with her stubbornness at all. Abilities As Mu Jing Ren, he spent most of his time asleep in the class, as he stated he just felt sleep take over him and that he slept throughout nights and mornings. He stated the Primrose bracelet he gave Yue Jian was crafted by himself after he learnt how to make jewelry from a jewelry shop next to his home. He also knew answers to questions in class despite never being awake to listen to the tutor. Unknown to everyone, he was really the powerful Demon King Xi Tai and is regarded as the Vampire's King. Xi Tai can create 'Sacrificial Lambs', Vampires who are blood thirsty demons in order to find and gather blood for himself. He then either controls or kills them in order to gain access to their blood. He has access to many ways of healing people, including Mu Jing Ren's own body. Access to Xi Tai's true power, of which he desires, was split among the Demon Clan Bloodlines hidden in the Forbidden Sphere and accessible only the Sacred Weapon of the Lasombra Clan, Xiong Shi. When he finally manages to get to the Forbidden Sphere, he recovers only 3/5 of his overall power with Fan Le Lao taking the rest. Even without his full power, he is more powerful then any Vampire. At full power, his strength makes him on par with deities. He is shown to be able to control Xue Yan infected individuals and has healing powers. He also grew wings at one point. History The Duel with a God In the distant past he fought the Egyptian God of the Underworld Osiris. The fight ended with most of his powers sealed away in a sphere of Vampire bloodlines. With most of his powers gone, he still schemed revenge against the God, but eventually lost his spirit and fall into a eternal slumber. Chapter 30 It was foretold he would be reborn first as a human and eventually regain his strength. Chapter 29 The disappearance of Mu Jin Ren He was originally introduced as a student at Kai Lun academy under the name of "Mu Jing Ren" and a classmate of Yue Jian. He was seen firstly when she was forced to sit next to him by Wu Sha as a way of further embarrassing her due to Yue Jian's bandages. It is explained he spends most of the time asleep anyway. Chapter 11 He is seen walking away from the scene of a Vampire attack a few days later by her. Chapter 13. Suspecting the Vampire was him, she attempts to follow him when she sees him leaving the school grounds. She looses him because of 3 bullies, but finds out he took a cat into a Pet Hospital. Chapter 14 A week later she finds hi with the cat, which he had dubbed "Xiao Black". Unable to take care of him, and the cat taking Mu Jing Ren as its master, Yue Rin asks to look after him instead. Later, with a different outlook on him, Yue Jian helps him when he is pressed for an answer to a question by a teacher. Chapter 15 Prior to the discovery of An Chou's death, Yue Jian receive a text on where to find her body. Although the text came from his phone, Chapter 17 he stated he lost it. Chapter 18 After Zhen Mi is discovered to have been the Vampire behind the recent deaths, he is questioned over why she had his phone and why he did not report it was lost to the school. When he returns to class, the boys in his class decide he may be a Vampire and attack him later. Yue Jian stops them and pushes the 3 boys away. For looking after Xiao Black, he gives her a Bracelet with a Primrose on it. Chapter 20 Later Xiao Black escapes her room after it is ransacked. Chapter 21 He is not worried about the cats disappearance as he is a wild cat. One day they are late for class and Yue Jian asks if he is going to the Summer Ball. he desires to go to the ball so he can be next to her. He leans on her shoulder and she understands it to be another case of him falling asleep on her, but he is happy she took it as that. Later after school he takes her to a secret Cherry tree full of blossoms and tells him a tale about it. Later, he tells Jalousie to prepare a suit for him that was white, believing it the only pure colour for her despite how dirty he was himself. Chapter 71 He meets up with Yue Jian at the KaiLun Summer ball. She finds a quiet area outside of Jalousiehe asks him if its fine to be out at night, he says its fine but he can't be out past midnight. The pair then dance. During the dance he asks her to fulfill one desire; to remember the kind boy that was Mu Jing Ren. She agrees. Chapter 22 Suddenly at midnight he falls on his knees as Xi Tai starts to move. Ge Chen appears and notes the raise of Xi Tai is ahead of schedule and that he can not longer be controlled. He begs hi to take Yue Jian away to not see this side of him. Chapter 71 The next day he vanishes when Yue Jian returns to where the pair were dancing, she finds the scenery is in a state of disrepair and a group of workers are clearing it up. Chapter 23 A few days past, Yue Jian hears her classmates state he was submitted into Hu Kang hospital after attempting to jump to his death. At the hospital she finds he was indeed admitted but transferred to yet another hospital. Chapter 24 The Followers of Set thumb|Xi Tai awakens from his dream of Yue Jian He is discovered by Yue Jian asleep when Ge Chen's group invade the HQ of the Followers of Set. Chapter 62 After she departs, he wakes up and comments on having a dream on her again. Chapter 71 Trivia *Some of his role was originally assigned to Cain in the original Vampire; the Masquerade franchise. In addition, he also occupies some of the role of the Antediluvians, elder vampires from the 3rd generation who were said to hold God-like powers. However, he most likely is based on Set form the franchise, a rival to Osiris. As with the original franchise, Set went into Torpor or disappeared (it is unknown). Set's return was one of the signs of the Gehenna, which marked the end of the world in Vampire lore. *One of the concepts of the franchise was controlling "the beast" that lies within every Vampire waiting to com out at a moments notice. This concept was also raises when Xi Tai was trying to take over their body. References Category:Male Category:Kai Lun academy Category:Followers of Set Category:Deity